This study is aimed at development and testing of a PCR-based assay for the detection of S. pneumoniae bacteremia in infants and children. Results between the PCR-assay and that of standard culture are currently being evaluated. Sensitivity and specificity of the PCR methods as compared with blood culture will therefore be computed.